


Hammer Time

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam teaches her son a useful skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "teach me" (with a bonus for theme: motherhood)
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

“Okay, Jake,” said Sam. “Give me another nail.”

Her six-year-old son carefully pulled one from the box, then paused. “Can I do it?” he asked.

“Sure,” she said. “If you’re careful.”

Jake nodded eagerly, and Sam took the box of nails, then handed him the hammer. “Now what?”

His mother lined up the board that would become the side of the bookcase, and set the nail on top. “Hit it lightly at first,” she told him. “And don’t hit my fingers.”

“I’m being careful,” Jake insisted. He tapped the hammer very gently against the head of the nail, mostly on center. “Good?”

“Good,” said Sam. “A little harder.”

Jake didn’t quite hit the nail every time, but he did manage to miss Sam’s fingers, so she counted that as success. Finally, he’d hammered it all the way in and looked back up at her, grinning.

“Good job,” she said. “Want to try another?”

He nodded and she held another nail in place. It would take much longer this way, but Sam didn’t have anything else planned that afternoon, and this was more important, anyway.

THE END


End file.
